Along with the computerization and the internetization of human life, many kinds of information are already digitized and stored in all kinds of databases. The internet links these digitized databases to form a huge large-sized database. The result of such development is the difficulty for users to search “desired” data files in this large-sized database. Searching in the internet has become the daily routine suffer of most people.
In order to allow users to search for desired data files in the internet, there are many search engines or search tools having been developed. Among them, the most popular ones are those conducted following the “full text searching” policy. The full text searching policy allows users to establish search conditions including “keywords” and operands such as “and”, “nand” and “or” between them to form searching parameters. These parameters are then compared with the content of every data file in the database, whereby data files with contents complying or similar to the searching parameters are selected as results of search.
Another popular searching approach is to allow users to input a paragraph of text to function as searching conditions. The search tool automatically allocates “keywords” in the paragraph and generates a series of search parameters according to the content and combinations of these keywords in the paragraph. Thereby, searches of related data files may be conducted using the obtained searching parameters.
The above and other searching tools can only provide one-time search functions. When the user wishes to search again for the same topic, inputting the same searching parameters will be necessary. In fact as the search parameters are not complicated, keeping the searching parameters for further use is not very valuable.
U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/794,698 discloses a method for establishing a series of searching parameters by analyzing the content of a data file. The method automatically analyzes the content of a data file, such as an article, to obtain a series of searching parameters. The series searching parameter is repeatedly trained by the user until it is mature enough to search desired data files according to user's personal evaluations. The series of searching parameter forms a database search agent that may be reused by the same or different users.
U.S. patent application “portable database search agent processing system” which filing number will be provided later discloses a portable search agent. The portable search agent may be used in the above Ser. No. 10/794,698 invention. The search agent is portable so that the user may transplant it to another computer to be modified by another or by the same user in that other computer, whereby the modified search agent may be used to search desired data files for another search purpose.
It is thus necessary to provide an integrated database search system that is able to integrate a variety of database search tools allowing users to selectively use.
It is also necessary to provide a novel database search system that allows users to establish particular search agents for repeated use.
It is also necessary to provide an integrated database search system that allows users to establish database search agents using a variety of search tools.
It is also necessary to provide a database search system that allows users to establish and to train database search agents using a variety of search tools.